


Welcome To The World Through The Looking Glass

by Teal_Quil



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Clarence is Johnathon's best friend, M/M, Mary doesn't die instead it's one of the undertakers, McCullum will be the love interest because I didn't like Lady Ashbury as a love interest, Rats, References to Vampyr (Video Game), Slow Burn, Vampires, more tags to come, slow update, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Quil/pseuds/Teal_Quil
Summary: Johnathon Emmett Reid is a Doctor, he returns from war duty to care for his sickly mother. On this way home he is attacked by an unknown assailant and left for dead. The doctors wakes to find himself in a mass grave.In this alternate universe the person whom Johnathon ends up biting when he first wakes up is one of the undertakers. I had the idea of what if Mary didn't die and she was able to take her brother home. Well, this is what happens.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue: What Is Life, But Death Pending?

**Author's Note:**

> It's a story I started writing about a year ago when I first started to play the game and got back into writing recently while struggling with work and motivation. This will not be updated as often as Briste and will not take over Briste, I still want to finish Briste and it is still my main focus.

A ragged gasp escaped the man as he sat up swiftly as if jolted awake by something. The smell of death filled his senses as he started to cough violently. Johnathon started to stand when he immediately fell back, his legs refusing to hold his own weight up. The man fell back and noticed something soft beneath him which was odd, around him was a sea of bodies. White bones peaked out from lumps of sickly pale flesh, he had found himself in a mass grave, the putrid smell of death filling the air around him.

Panic set in and Jonathan flipped over, hands and knees clawing at the dirt and flesh below him. He scrambled over the bodies, fingers in mouths and knees breaking ribs, anything to getaway. Instinct brought him toward the embankment; up is the only way out of the grave. 

The wooden boards of the embankment creaked under his weight but they were sturdy. His limps shook but he was at least able to stay stood up this time, albeit aided by a wooden barrel. The world was dark around him but Johnathon was focusing on catching his breath and not falling back into the pit. 

A muffled voice accompanied by pounding footsteps persuaded him to lift his head to the person approaching him “We've got a live one!” 

Instead of being greeted by a person as he had expected what he saw was a light. The pulsating light before him was the only colour in his world. A delicious bright crimson against the grey landscape. It caught his attention like a scream on a silent night and Jonathan swayed into the figure’s arms. There was a voice right next to him but Johnathon couldn’t quite understand what it said but it also didn’t really seem like important information at this moment in time. It was almost like he didn’t care what the voice was saying. 

With no reaction from Johnathon, the voice rose in pitch but curiously not in volume. Hands caught his shoulders, shaking him. In response, he pressed his weight into the smaller figure. He was leaning against the figure as his nose caught a sweet scent. A scent that captivated him, that seemed to dispel the smell of rotten flesh, death and sickness in the air. He couldn’t help but press himself further into the figure wanting more of the scent, he found the source and it was like instinct he didn’t think about the action. Opening his mouth Johnathon sank his teeth into the figure. He hunched over his prey as he drank the liquid that came from it deeply. He swallowed mouthful after delicious mouthful of the liquid, seemingly unable to stop. 

Only when the fluttering red light faded did he jerk back with a gasp. Eyes wide and clear, the world back in colour, Jonathan stared at the man below him. Glassy brown eyes stared lifelessly back at Johnathon and he felt like someone was crushing his heart. Red dripped from his chin, the substance was thick and dark and he knew what it was in an instant, blood. The same blood that was staining the side of his victim's neck. “What have I done?” the thought became words as he ripped his shirt sleeve off to use as a makeshift bandage wrapping it around the man’s throat to stop the bleeding, in truth there was no bleeding, the man had been drained almost completely of his blood.

Johnathon fought in vain to try and save the man that had already died in his arms. He pressed the shirt to the wound and when that didn’t work he tried chest compressions. Nothing worked and he had to admit defeat “This is a nightmare.” 

Johnathon was torn from his heartache by a voice, light, feminine and all too familiar, it couldn’t be… Mary? Johnathon stood and started following the voice, it seemed to echo around him and yet he knew the voice was coming from somewhere in the distance. Johnathon made his way through the streets gunfire echoing from somewhere behind him. All that mattered right now was that voice “Mary? Mary is that you?” 

He could see her in the distance, she was trying to get the attention of a man. Johnathon ran over to her calling “Mary, Mary, my sister.” In all of the confusion and horror, something familiar like his sister was just what he needed, surely this had to be a dream. That was it! He could return to his mothers home and rest and when he woke it would all be over. 

Mary must have heard his voice, she paused and looked around before her gaze locked against Johnathon’s. The man in question wrapped strong arms around his sister and lifted her up spinning her around “Mary, my dear you would not believe the night I’ve had!” The man she was talking too seemed to grow pale, his eyes widened a look of terror behind them “Y-You were dead we-... We tossed you in the mass grave!” an undertaker Johnathon made a mental note. Mary looked cross with the man “A mass grave! Do you not check for pulses?!? As we can both clearly see he is not dead!” The man nodded his head “I ain’t no doctor, but we always check…” Mary was leading her brother away as she said “Oh it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you are here brother. Now quick let us return home and get you cleaned up.” 

Mary was leading Johnathon away, he could hear the undertaker talking to someone with an accent, Irish it sounded like. Johnathon tried to turn around to get a better look but his sister was not allowing it, she kept a firm hold on him as she led her brother towards their home in the west end. 

~~~~____~~~~

“Avery, Avery please prepare a bath for Johnathon! He’s had the most terrible night.” Mary announced as she hurried her brother into the house closing the door, a man had called after the two but Mary hadn’t heard or had ignored the voice. 

Avery left the living room and smiled at the siblings “Of course Miss Reid, I will prepare a warm bath for Master Johnathon immediately. For now, your mother is asleep in her room.” Mary patted Avery’s shoulder as she said with a small smile “Thank you for looking after her, Avery.” The butler merely nodded his head “It’s no problem at all, madame.” Avery turned to make his way upstairs so he could start a bath for Johnathon as Mary excused herself to the living room. Johnathon took in a deep breath before letting it out, he wanted to get out of his clothes they were covered in blood and sweat and dirt. It was horrible. 

As Johnathon turned to make his way upstairs there was a knock at the door, Johnathon had barely moved after being ushered inside by his sister. The man opened the door to see a familiar face, the two just stared at each other for a moment before Johnathon could place a name to a face “Clarence, Clarence Crossley, is that really you old chap?” The man at the door gave Johnathon a smile “Johnny, y-you’re back. What happened to you?” Johnathon chuckled although it was a little awkward “I… I don’t honestly know, at least I don’t fully understand… Tonight has been…” he paused for a moment as his thoughts race “...It’s been a lot.” Johnathon finished after a moment or so. Stepping to the side Johnathon said “Why don’t you come in old friend, it would be nice to talk to you.” Clarence looked unsure “I think it is a little late for a visit don’t you think, I’ll pop by tomorrow, during daylight hours.” Johnathon shrugged as he said “Of course, Clarence. You’re always welcome here my friend you know that.” Clarence managed to give his childhood friend a smile as he said “Until then, old chap.” Johnathon wrapped his arms around Clarence giving him a firm pat on the back “It is good to see you, good to see that you survived the war too.” 

Clarence allowed Johnathon to indulge in the embrace patting his friends back in turn “And you Johnny, and you.” With a wave goodbye, Clarence turned and left walking over to stand full of flyers. Johnathon made a mental note to see what the flyers were about at some point. 

As he closed the door Avery came downstairs “Who was that Master Johnathon?” Johnathon gave the butler a smile “Clarence Crossley, he must have been close when Mary brought me back.” Avery’s smile faltered “Ah yes… Mr Crossley, he returned from the war two weeks ago, something seems to be bothering him as of late, however.” Johnathon raised an eyebrow “Oh? What do you mean Avery?” The butler let out a sigh “He goes door to door, knocking people awake in the dead of night before ranting and raving about bloodthirsty monsters roaming the streets, monsters that tear into throats to kill their victims.” Johnathon was reminded about the man from earlier, was this something happening all across London, maybe further? Had Clarence witnessed this peculiar behaviour before? He would need to ask when his friend visited tomorrow. “I’m sure it’s just trauma from the war.” Johnathon offered in response to Avery. The butler nodded his head “They say that war changes men sir… It must be something he saw, some horror that he lived through.” Johnathon nodded his head although his thoughts were beginning to wander elsewhere. 

It was Avery who pulled Johnathon from his thoughts as he announced “Your bath is ready for you sir.” Johnathan smiled as he said “Thank you, Avery, I appreciate it.” the butler smiled a look of pride in his eyes as he nodded his head “I will leave you to your bath then sir, you know where to find me if you need me, although I will be retiring to sleep soon.” Johnathon could understand Avery wanting to sleep “That’s quite alright Avery, it’s late tonight… I wasn’t supposed to arrive home this late but I- I was…” what had happened, how had he ended up in the mass grave. Johnathon was silent as he thought back a memory flashing past him in his mind “I was attacked… Attacked from behind and left on the street… When I woke up again I was… I was in a mass grave.” Avery listened as he always had, his facial expression didn’t give away his thoughts, finally when Johnathon stopped Avery said “You’ve had a long night sir, a bath and bed is probably just want you need right now. Tomorrow things may be clearer and we can go to the proper authorities.” Johnathon was thankful for Avery’s ability to listen calmly and offer advice as he always was. He gave the butler a hug as he said “You’re probably right Avery. Thank you, as always… Thank you.” 

Johnathon made his way up to the bathroom where Avery had prepared a fresh and hot tub of water. The thirty-two-year-old man took off his clothes and frowned, this was one of his more comfortable shirts and it had now been stained with blood… His own and that of the man he had savagely attacked. He was quick to shake those thoughts from his head, placing his clothes in a pile to the side Johnathon eased himself into the water. Johnathon closed his eyes and let out a long breath, the heat from the water seemed to seep into his bones and warm him from the outside in. Johnathon hadn’t realised that he was cold. 

He washed himself down, rubbing his neck to see red. What? Johnathon paused as he thought about his attack. He tried to replay the incident, his mind playing over what occurred. He was walking near the Thames he was walking home, returning from war early to tend to his sickly mother… Something attacked from behind and- “Ah!” Johnathon cursed aloud pain radiating from a specific point at the side of his neck and spreading through his body. The memory of the pain felt so real… It was… Exactly what he had done to that man. 

Johnathon’s stomach seemed to turn at the thought of that man now that he was thinking rationally he realised what he had done, what had happened and while it felt surreal something told him that it was true. As much as he wanted to believe that he could clean up and go to bed and everything would be alright. Part of his mind knew that wasn’t the case. Johnathon allowed himself to slip under the water closing his eyes and trying to silence his thoughts. He went to hold his breath but realised… He hadn’t been breathing? Johnathon sat up and paused, no he wasn’t breathing and even as he sat here he knew… He could feel it, he didn’t need to. Johnathon shook his head as he checked for his pulse. He kept trying to locate his pulse trying his left wrist, right wrist, neck… Nothing… He placed his hand to his chest and pressed down his eyes widening, no heartbeat either. Johnathon let out a shaky breath, this sort of thing did not happen. How could he be alive without a heartbeat and without breathing? It was absolute madness! And yet here he was. 

No, no he could not think about this. Not now. This was trauma from the incident he went through. He would dry off, have a good night's sleep and think about things **RATIONALLY** tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next morning, is Johnathon's nightmare over?

Johnathon woke with a pain in his arm, more specifically a searing, burning sensation, sending pain shooting through his nerves. It woke Johnathon immediately and he saw Avery staring at him, wide-eyed. The Doctor's arm was blistering and burning, smoke coming from the slowly forming wound, what little of his flesh had been exposed to the sunlight appeared to be burning!

Instinctively, Johnathon shuffled back and out of the light to the corner of his bed. Avery was still wide-eyed staring at Johnathon almost as if he were frozen. Johnathon cleared his throat as his thoughts became his words “I’m healing?” he was perhaps more surprised than he should be. Avery cleared his throat “I-I… I’m sorry sir I didn’t…” Johnathon cast his gaze upon Avery and chuckled “You don’t need to pretend like this is normal,  _ this _ is… Insanity and I had hoped… Hoped it was all a dream there is no rational explanation for any of this and-” Johnathon took a breath in. Avery watched the man with interest as he allowed the man to pull through his thoughts, Johnathon had been rambling which is something he rarely did, Avery had known the Doctor for a long time and he knew that it was best to let the young male pull through his thoughts before interrupting. 

“It has left me dumbfounded and scared and… There  **is** an explanation I can think of but it is the stuff of nightmares… Stuff that does not happen in reality.” Johnathon wasn't exactly talking to Avery, more thinking aloud but it served to help the butler understand what was going through the young male's mind and if the butler could perchance help the young male pull through his thoughts. 

Johnathon was silent, his gaze moving from his arm to the small amount of light that came through the slightly parted curtains, Avery had stopped pulling the curtains open when he noticed the young male's arm burning. Johnathon shook his head “Avery, I’m going to ask you to do something… Something crazy.” 

“And that is sir?” the butler asked, although even he could guess where this was going considering the young male was staring at the curtains. Johnathon swallowed thickly as he said “Open the curtains, let the light in… If I start to burn again close them. I just… I need to test this for my own sanity.” Avery looked apprehensive “But sir… We already witnessed-” Johnathon cut him off “I healed this time and I will heal again, it will only be for a moment…  **If** it does happen again...” Avery could see the look behind the young master's eyes. Even if Avery tried, he would not sway the man from his current way of thinking. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a defeated sigh Avery took hold of the curtains as he whispered “Forgive me Master Jonathan, but I fear we both know what will happen.” Johnathon prepared himself, the moment the light touched his skin he burned and it made him want to cry out, the pain was what you would expect burning to feel like. It was heat and pain and it felt like it was literally eating at his skin. Johnathon bit his lip, his hands clenched forming fists, the light was on him for only a few moments at most. Just as Johnathon had instructed because he was burning Avery closed the curtains. Johnathon let out a shaky breath once the room fell into darkness again. He shook his head and looked at his arm to see the skin seemed to sew itself back together. The Doctor watched in amazement. 

Effective. Johnathon thought to himself. 

The Doctor looked at Avery as he enquired “What… What sort of creatures has Clarence claimed to see around London?” Avery let out a sigh as he replied “Vampires… Sir. He keeps talking about vampires, I-I had believed him to be suffering from trauma from the war or… A delusion of some sort but… Seeing what I just did… Sir, how did this happen?” Johnathon shook his head as he stood up “This is impossible it’s not… This cannot happen.” 

Avery placed a hand on Johnathon's shoulder, Johnathon hadn’t realised that he had been pacing and muttering. The butler was patient as ever. Panic suddenly hit Johnathon, what would his mother think and Mary! He looked at Avery a helpless expression written upon his face “You can’t- You cannot tell Mary… You cannot tell Mother… Not a word, not a word to anyone. This would kill them…” Avery gave Johnathon a nod “Yes, of course. Whatever you tell me, whatever we discuss it shall remain in confidence, not a word to anyone.” 

Johnathon sat on his bed staring at his floor. Avery closed the door before he said “So, how about we try and work out the cause of this change. Maybe try recounting your journey home last night…” 

~~~~____~~~~

Johnathon described his night to Avery as best he could, he didn’t skip out any details and admitted to the death of the fellow by the mass grave. 

Avery was silent as he processed the information “I would agree with you that… Apparently, vampires do exist and that… Whomever attacked you, they were a vampire and have given you this affliction… It seems you have a need for blood as most vampiric folklore normally states, it would also appear as though you need to avoid sunlight… These are minor inconveniences, for now, your mother needs to be taken care of, that can occupy your days, we can keep the house dark… The blood… A little harder, especially if… Feeding will always be lethal.” 

At the mention of blood and feeding, Johnathon was already shaking his head “The death of that poor man was an accident… The blood lust had taken me and I couldn’t help myself. I certainly don’t want to kill anyone else and I don’t want to risk feeding on someone…” the Doctor hummed in thought “As ridiculous as the suggestion is… Maybe it doesn’t have to be human blood, the streets of London surely have some mice or rats or… Pests that need to be taken care of?” Avery nodded his head “Maybe not in this borough, but Whitechapel has a… Well, it has a reputation and if you were going to look for work I overheard that the Pembroke Hospital is looking for night shift workers.” 

Johnathon chuckled a little “It’s almost crazy enough to work; a night job would excuse my avoidance of sunlight… Animals of some sort should not be too hard to find… I can do this. I can pretend like nothing is wrong.” Avery gave Johnathon a smile “If anyone can sir, it’s you. You were strong when your father left us, you were strong when you were sent off to war. You can be strong now, to support your mother and your sister. But know that you need not go through this alone, I am here for you Master Johnathon if you need an ear to listen or advice… I can try to help you, sir.” Johnathon patted Avery's back “Thank you, you have always served the members of this house above and beyond what we could ever expect. You’re a good friend Avery. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you properly.” The butler laughed as he replied “All in the line of duty, sir.” 

It was as if the word friend sparked something in Johnathon’s mind “Clarence… He said he would visit in daylight hours… Oh god, he cannot see me like this! I cannot… I cannot confirm his fears, that- that monsters do roam the streets, that one such beast attacked me and gave me this curse!” Avery placed a finger to the young Doctor’s lips as he said “Calm yourself, Master Johnathon, he knows nothing of your condition and you do not have to tell him. He is your friend and he is visiting you because you have both returned safely from the war. That is the situation.” Johnathon let out a breath as he said “You make it sound easy, Avery.” The Butler gave Johnathon a calm smile “It can be easy sir, you will have my full support.” 

~~~~____~~~~

Johnathon got himself dressed for the day. Avery had left the curtains closed in Johnathon’s bedroom, but not throughout the house. He understood that the butler could not leave the whole house in darkness. It would be too suspicious, especially if the Doctor wanted to keep a low profile. Johnathon looked up the hallway, right now the sun wasn’t shining at the top of the stairs, he could make it downstairs and he would just have to busy himself in the lower half of the Reid Mansion until the sunset. Fairly simple. 

Johnathon had almost made it to the stairs when he heard his mother’s voice “Johnny, is that you my dear?” He stopped and turned to see his mother sitting in a chair by the window at the end of the hallway. Johnathon gave his mother a smile as he said “Yes, I arrived home late last night mother, I didn’t want to wake you when I came home.” His mother stood up and he noticed just how frail she had become. Of course, he knew his mother had fallen sick about three months back. The young Doctor received regular letters from his mother and Avery so he was always aware of what was going on at home even when he’d been working in France. Johnathon knew that his mother was sick; he just hadn’t expected this. Emelyne was pale and skinny, her skin clinging to her frame, malnourished. Avery had mentioned in one of his letters that sometimes Emelyne refused to eat. That it could be hard to convince the woman to eat. 

Emelyne had made her way over to her son before wrapping weak arms around him, Johnathon held her back in turn, being careful about how he held her fearing she would fall apart if he placed too much of his own weight into the hug. The woman seemed to settle against her son's chest, Johnathon could smell something, it had been faint before but with his mother so close the smell consumed him, it was sickly and stale and… Could Johnathon really smell what plagued his mother? If only he could identify what that illness was. Emelyne pulled away from her son wearing a weary smile “How long are you going to be home my son?” Johnathon gave his mother’s cheek a kiss “Hopefully for a while, the war office discharged me so I can spend time looking after you. The war is almost over anyway. Avery thinks there may be a position open at Pembroke Hospital, I can work there as part of the overnight staff and then return home to be with you.” Despite his mother’s attempt to remain neutral, he could see the look of joy behind her eyes. 

There was a knock on the door, Emerlyne looked confused “Are you expecting someone Johnathon?” the vampire nodded his head “Yes actually, Clarence Crossley said he would visit today.” The woman smiled as she said cheerily “Oh that is wonderful, you two have always been such good friends. I am thankful that you have both been able to return from the war safely.” Johnathon nodded his head “Indeed, I am glad he returned but… From what I’ve heard he is not well.” Emerelyne frowned “I have heard rumours, I’m sure that you can talk to him and help him.” Johnathon nodded his head “Yes, I can try to help him.” 

Footsteps were making their way upstairs as Avery called “Master Johnathon, Clarence Crossley is on his way up to see you.” Johnathon turned to see his friend stood on the stairs, suspicion in his eyes “Clarence, old friend.” Johnathon said with a smile. Clarence smiled back but Johnathon could still see the mild hesitation “Johnny, I hope you slept well, you looked a right state last night.” Johnathon rubbed the back of his neck “I slept well, I apologise for how you saw me last night, it had been a long night… I’m much better this morning.” Emerelyne left to her room carrying a book as Clarence finally joined his friend at the top of the stairs. Avery had also followed Clarence up as he said “Maybe it would be best to talk in your room sir, so you have a little more privacy. Your sister Mary is currently planning a funeral downstairs.” Johnathon’s eyes widened “A funeral? For who?” Avery hung his head “Her son, the epidemic got him. There was nothing anyone could do.” Johnathon felt a stab at his heart. Avery let out a sigh “She had requested not to be disturbed sir.” Nodding his head Johnathon placed a hand on Avery’s back “Keep an eye on her for me Avery…” The Butler nodded his head “Of course, Master Johnathon.” 

Avery left. Clarence could see the look of sympathy in Johnathon’s eyes. Clarence had suspicions of Johnathon, his pale skin, the blood that had stained his clothes the previous night, they were all telltale signs of a vampire. But the look in his eyes when he heard about Mary’s son… Vampires were heartless monsters, killers… If Johnathon was a vampire he wouldn’t look so sorrowful, surely a monster such as a vampire couldn’t fake such emotion... Johnathon motioned towards his room as he said “After you.” Clarence seemed to snap from his thoughts, chuckling a little sounding slightly embarrassed “Of course, sorry my thoughts had kind of run away with me. Let’s go.” 

The two men entered Johnathon’s room, the curtains were still closed and the room was dark. Clarence was already making his way over to the window “Let’s open these so there is some light in th-” “Actually Clarence.” Johnathon placed his hand on his friend's shoulder stopping him “I woke with a headache, nothing major but… The light wasn’t helping me much, this is better for my head.” Clarence seemed to buy the excuse and moved away from the curtains. Johnathon pulled his chair away from his desk offering the seat to his friend. 

Clarence was grateful for the place to sit and took it with a polite nod and a thank you. Johnathon sat on his bed letting out a breath “I am sorry about the state in which you saw me last night. I didn’t recognise you at first.” Clarence let out a nervous chuckle “I almost didn’t recognise you either, war does that to men I heard.” There was a short pause as Clarence’s gaze moved away “In my case, it was true, for I witnessed the horror that lies underneath.” it was said almost like an accusation and the way that Clarence kept eyeing him, even when his friend looked away there was a suspicion in his eyes like he knew something. 

Johnathon didn’t really want to accept his current situation. After all he was a Doctor, a man of science! Vampires were not real; they were shadows and things that go bump in the night. They were not meant to actually exist, it made no logical sense so many things about vampires made no logical sense, in fact, some of the vampire legends seemed to pose a paradox. 

“I think I know what you mean Clarence some of the things I saw out there… I fear they will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my days.” Clarence nodded his head seeming to be in agreement with his friend. 

~~~~____~~~~

The two boys talked as if no time had passed, hours passed without notice as the two men laughed and joked just like the good old days. Johnathon could almost see it, himself and Clarence when they were young boys, joking around and causing all sorts of mischief (most of the time Avery ended up cleaning up after their ‘mischief’). Johnathon had been so lost in the moment that he hadn’t realised night had already set in, time truly had flown by. 

What broke two men from their conversation was a knock at the door. Johnathon turned to face the door as Avery entered “Sorry to disturb you, sir, I just wanted to remind you that the Pembroke hospital may have a night shift available, I would maybe go and talk to the administrator tonight.” Johnathon was confused for a moment before he looked outside to see that indeed, the sun had set already. Johnathon couldn’t help but let out a slightly awkward chuckle “I hadn’t noticed, the time. Thank you for reminding me.” Avery smiled “Not at all sir, if I’m honest seeing as I hadn’t heard from you or Mr Crossley I had assumed that you both lost track of time. I just didn’t want to disturb either of you, after all, Master Johnathon has just returned from the war; a day where you were allowed to just relax and take your mind off your is probably just what the Doctor ordered.” 

Johnathon laughed “While rest is always recommended I will take your advice Avery and head over to the Pembroke Hospital to see if they have a position available.” Clarence stood up as he said “I should be getting home to Venus, but we need to talk more often Johnny.” The good Doctor nodded “Agreed, we do. I can call by tomorrow evening?” Clarence chuckled a little as he said “Most evening you will find me walking up and down the West-End handing out my flyers.” Johnathon tilted his head to the side slightly, curious Clarence hadn’t mentioned anything today about flyers or pamphlets “Flyers? Flyers for what?” reaching into his pocket Clarence pulled out a folded and slightly crumpled piece of paper before offering it to his friend. Johnathon studied the flyer, large text caught his attention “West-Ender Unite Vampires Are Real.” Johnathon made sure to school his expression as he said questioning “Vampires? Wha-What has been happening while I’ve been away Clarence?” 

Clarence took his flyer back and put it back in his pocket “They’re real Johnny! I’ve saw it with my own eyes. Vampires in our very streets killing innocent people night after night, draining them of blood, leaving only their corpses behind!” Jonathan cleared his throat as he said trying to stay neutral “Easy, I didn’t mean to sound like I was accusing you of anything. I just- It’s a very bold claim.” Clarence looked almost offended “Do you think I-” Johnathon cut Clarence off before his friend could start ranting any louder “I believe you, my friend, I do. You have always been a close and dear friend, I trust what you say I just… Vampires, it’s a lot to take in.” Avery was watching and seemed intrigued as well “You have actually witnessed these creatures attacking people?” Clarence nodded his head “I have! L-Look it’s late and my Venus will be worried, but if you want more information Johnny we can talk tomorrow.” Johnathon was eager to learn, if Clarence had saw other vampires maybe he could learn more about this affliction, maybe he could find people like him. “I will Clarence, I will find you tomorrow evening, come I’ll walk out with you.” 

Johnathon and Clarence left the house together, parting ways as Clarence returned to his home and Johnathon started his journey to the Pembroke Hospital. 


	3. Chapter 2: Job seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnathon goes to look for a job and gets roped into a search effort.

. If  Johnathon had managed to navigate the streets of London, it seemed almost impossible to travel with all of the quarantine. However, Johnathon had now found himself outside of the Pembroke Hospital. As he entered the ground he could see Nurses and Doctors alike treating patients in tents, bed clearly over-flowing within the hospital, it seemed that the Spanish-Influenza had hit London harder than Johnathon first feared. 

Johnathon stood at what he assumed was the main reception desk, the hospital staff seemed to be working constantly with little time to actually notice that he was here. Eventually, an older looking nurse approached him as she asked politely “Sir, hello. May I help you?” Johnathon nodded his head as he replied “I believe you can actually madam. My name is Johnathon Emmet Reid, I’m a Doctor. I was hoping to speak to your administrator about the possibility of a night shift?” The nurse smiled “A Doctor! Oh, thank the lord. We do have an opening, however, our administrator is out right now, he’s currently somewhere around the docks, he was trying to do some research on the sanitary situation in the other boroughs surrounding Pembroke Hospital. He won’t be back until morning, unfortunately.” Johnathon managed not to frown as he said “Is there anything I can do to help in the meantime?” The nurse appeared to be thinking “Well, we really could use our administrator Doctor Swansea back you could go to the docks to find him… He will probably be near the Turquoise Turtle pub. It’s the main hangout for the residents of the docks.” The Doctor nodded his head “Understood nurse-...” Johnathon trailed off, looking flustered the nurse was quick to apologise “Oh! I didn’t even introduce myself, excuse me. My name is Gwyneth Branagan.” 

Johnathon smiled as he said “Nurse Branagan, I will go to the docks and try to find Doctor Swansea, I can ask around to see if anyone had heard from him.” The nurse thanked Johnathon before swiftly dismissing herself, Johnathon could hear someone calling after her from up the hall. 

Turning Johnathon started to make his way through London, to the docks it was. 

~~~~____~~~~

As Johnathon reached the docks the smell of blood was thick in the air, the smell was so strong and it actually made Johnathon feel a little dizzy. His stomach gave a traitorous growl, a sign of his hunger. Johnathon reminded himself that what he could smell was most likely human blood, he refused to kill anyone else, his first was an accident, now that he was aware of himself and his condition he refused to become a monster, slave to its primal urges. Johnathon Emmet Reid was a Doctor first and foremost. 

Following the scent, Johnathon came across a body,  _ had the very streets of London become a mausoleum? _ No wonder Clarence was so defensive about his vampire flyers, if it was this easy to find a vampire's victim, had Clarence witnessed an attack? The Doctor had to push those thoughts away and focus. Swansea… Hopefully, he was safe, if a vampire was in the area… 

If there was a vampire in the area maybe they could help him. Johnathon wasn’t sure how he felt about finding a vampire that had killed recently, but even the smallest bit of clarity about his condition and his situation would help him. Johnathon examined the body but found nothing worth noting, despite the fact that this poor soul had been drained of blood, the smell was still fresh in the air. If Johnathon could find a trail of some sort, maybe he could follow it. 

It didn’t take a lot of looking to find a trail, the Doctor took a deep breath in and the world’s colours seemed to fade to grey. 

On the floor, Johnathon could see bloodstains leaving a trail from the body leading to a ledge. The blood was a vibrant, bright red that seemed to almost glow softly in comparison to the rest of his surroundings. Johnathon followed the trail to the edge. As he stared trying to think of a way to get there a thought entered his head. Did the vampire jump? 

With that thought he tried it, the air seemed to shift around him and before he knew it in a cloud of black shadows he found himself jumping up to the top of the ledge. Johnathon shook his head, the jump had made him feel a little dizzy however he couldn’t help but make a mental note about how useful that ability could be in the future. 

Johnathon collected himself as he used his senses to follow the blood trail again. Johnathon was lead through the streets and back alley’s of the docks before finally finding himself at the foot of a building with a balcony, the blood trail led up to the balcony. Licking his lips and concentrating the Doctor managed to jump up to the balcony, not feeling as dizzy from the jump this time. Johnathon listened but heard nothing from inside, pushing the door open it was clear that this building was empty, abandoned… If Johnathon ever found himself out at the docks during sunrise it might be useful to remember this hideout was here. 

After searching the room and finding a few ingredients for medicines that he had stashed in his pocket Johnathon left the room, standing on the balcony he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself “The Turquoise Turtle… It seems fate may have drawn me here.” Johnathon examined the area, the world fading from colour as he focused, the blood he had been following… It was also outside the pub. Maybe this vampire was there and even if it wasn’t Doctor Swansea was believed to be there. 

Johnathon checked the area, no one was around. Jumping down from the balcony, the Doctor was surprised that he hadn’t twisted something, it seemed his new condition made him stronger and more durable. Straightening his posture and fixing his clothing the Doctor calmly entered the pub, thankful to see actual people around, so far The Docks had been a ghost town. To know that there was life in this borough seemed like a blessing. 

It seemed only logical to talk to the man behind the bar, he worked here or ran the place Johnathon assumed, if anyone he would know if someone had come in or if they were here. Approaching the bar Johnathon gave the man a polite smile, the man in question greeting the Doctor “Can I get you a drink sir?” Johnathon shook his head as he declined the offer politely “No, thank you. I’m not thirsty.” The barman gave a shrug as he said “Well, feel free to grab a chair and get some rest then sir, looks like it could be another long night. I’m Tom Watts by the way and this is my Pub, the Turquoise Turtle.” Johnathon was intrigued “Why is it going to be a long night?” Tom laughed “You must be new around here, haven’t you heard about the murders? Every morning for the last few weeks, bodies have been found and those poor sods didn’t die of flu.” It sounded similar to what Clarence was claiming to have witnessed “And the police? Do they not have any suspects or leads?” Tom scoffed sounding almost resentful of Johnathon’s question “Pah! The coppers never came around here anyway even before the outbreak. We’re on our own. People die in these parts all the time and no one cares.” It was a sad story, Johnathon understood that some areas of London were known to even West-enders like himself for being unsavoury. But for these people to genuinely feel so neglected by the public services that were supposed to protect the citizens, it made Johnathon want to help, if he did get that job at the Pembroke he would make sure he did his rounds throughout London, at the hospital, at the docks… Johnathon would make it his personal mission to help London as best he could. 

“So you’re open all night?” Johnathon asked curiously, most pubs closed in the early hours of the morning, and with the epidemic, it would make sense for the pub to close, after all, if the building is closed there is less chance of spreading influenza. Tom nodded as he cast his gaze around the establishment “Yep… Figured people might need a safe place to rest in these dark times.” Johnathon nodded if that was the case then it could be that the vampire had tried to hide here, after looking around there was one customer and a barmaid, Johnathon could assume that Doctor Swansea was not here and had possibly already returned to the Pembroke Hospital. Looking for the vampire seemed like the most logical course of action at this point, after all, Johnathon wanted some answers and if the vampire was talking to him it was less likely to kill another innocent human. 

“I’m looking for someone who might have passed through here recently. I wondered if you might help?” The barman shrugged “It’s been quiet tonight. The only person I’ve seen went straight up to his room. Thought it kind of rude, actually.” Johnathon raised an eyebrow “You mean that he’s still here?” Tom looked suspicious of Johnathon’s question for a moment before answering, clearly, he was the sort of man to indulge his customers in gossip “Well. Yes. He paid for the entire week.” 

Wait, if this vampire had been staying here then the murders had been caused by the vampire, what if it was the vampire that attacked him! “How long has he been here?” Johnathon asked politely; the barmen paused for a moment seeming to think “He rented the room a few days ago and didn’t say when he’d leave.” So this man had paid for the week but not specified a leaving date, at least he hadn’t been here from the start of the murders, but that didn’t mean that the vampire hadn’t just kept moving from place to place. Johnathon felt the need to get more information, to find out more “Who is this man? What does he look like?” 

As of yet, Tom had not questioned why Johnathon kept questioning him and he had yet to refuse to give out information “Like a gentleman, I guess? Well dressed and quite polite. A professor or something fancy like that, always writing and reading notes.” That was something, but of course to hide from everyone a vampire would have to look like anyone else; after all, isn’t that what Johnathon was doing at this very moment? He very much doubted that anyone would label him as a vampire at a glance “I need to meet this man, I have questions.” Tom gave a shrug as he answered casually “Just climb the stairs and knock on the first door. I heard him open his window so I guess he’s still awake. And sir-?” Johnathon looked at Tom with a raised eyebrow and a slight tilt to his head “Yes?” 

“No funny business, you hear me? This is a respectable establishment.” It almost sounded like an accusation was made but Johnathon refused to rise to it. 

Johnathon cleared the stairs arriving at the door, as he approached he could hear voices: 

“This is no place for you… Priwen has several patrols roaming the area.” an exasperated male spoke

“They do not pursue me.” a calm Lady replied

“They’re looking for vampires and they are most efficient!” 

“They will not relent until the killer has been identified.” 

“I have a common objective but I will not relent until-”

“Shhh!” the sound was harsh and cut the conversation immediately “Someone is eavesdropping.” There was a moment of pause before the man’s voice whispered it’s reply “Are you sure?” Johnathon was quiet and he was unsure how he had been detected if they were too open the door he would make a quick excuse, claiming to have heard a conversation, he would say that he was waiting till they had finished deeming the conversation to be private.” There was a sound from within the room, something that could be compared to a harsh gust of wind before the male’s voice called “You might as well come in… Whoever you are.” there was caution in the tone that the man was clearly trying to mask. With the invitation Johnathon opened the door, he had barely taken a step forward “Slowly, vampire! Who are you?” 

Johnathon barely had time to introduce himself or do much of anything when there was a harsh, debilitating, blinding light shining in his face. It was like the light paralysed him a burning pain spreading through his limbs, he felt as if his energy was being drained from him by this blinding light “I-I mean you no harm!” Johnathon managed to stutter. “Sayeth the vampire. Present yourself!” the command was barked, Johnathon was trying to shield his eyes “My-My name is Johnathon Reid, I-I need a word with someone who can help me.” 

The light was gone and Johnathon saw the man lower a holy cross, his eyes wide “Doctor Johnathon Reid? Th-The blood specialist?” Johnathon nodded his head, he felt slightly drained, his limbs shaking slightly, he had to give himself a moment to compose himself before he could answer the man properly “Yes… Are you by chance Doctor Swansea of the Pembroke hospital?” The man’s eyes widened “Why yes but- How did you-” Johnathon cleared his throat “I recently returned to London from the war to care for my sickly mother. On my way home I was attacked… It’s a rather long tale, Avery the family butler informed me that there may be a night shift position at the Pembroke Hospital. I spoke with one of your nurses, she said I would need to find you and ask you about the position, she also asked if I could find you as your presence is much needed right now at the hospital.” Swansea was watching Johnathon with eager eyes as he explained his story “It would seem that the ‘ _ attack _ ’ that you endured was that of a vampire, instead of merely feeding from you it also turned you.” Johnathon folded his arms “I didn’t want to believe it, after all… I’m a Doctor, a man of science, vampires are the nightmare creatures of myth and legend.” 

Doctor Swansea frowned “Unfortunately Johnathon, those ‘ _ myths _ ’ are all too real. They walk among us, I have dedicated my time to researching these creatures, myself and the other members of the Brotherhood of Saint Paul's Stole…” There was a pause as Swansea stood up from his desk “We can talk as we make our way back to the Pembroke, call it an unofficial job interview.” 

~~~~____~~~~

Doctor Swansea was very clearly eager to learn about Johnathon and what he had experienced since his incident. Johnathon was a little unnerved by Edgar’s enthusiasm but he supposed that seeing as Edgar was conducting research on the subject of vampires, wanting to learn from a  _ ‘newborn _ ’ was natural. The first time Edgar had referred to Johnathon as a newborn he’d almost laughed. 

In return for answering Swansea’s questions (At least as much as he could). When they had returned to the Pembroke hospital Swansea had shared some of his research on vampires, the research was called “The article of Ekons”. Swansea explained there were three types of ‘vampires’ Skals, Ekon and Vulkods. Swansea explained that Johnathon was now an Ekon. Swansea allowed Johnathon to take the night shift which he greatly appreciated and even allowed him an office in the Doctors wing, if sunrise came quicker than expected Johnathon could spend the day here. 

Swansea was making some notes at his desk as Johnathon posed the question that he had been thinking about most of the night “How did you know I was a vampire when I entered your office? Is it obvious?” Swansea chuckled lightly as he waved his hand dismissively “No, no. At least it is not noticeable to the untrained eye. However, I work for an organisation that documents vampires. We need to be able to recognise vampires to locate them.” Johnathon nodded his head, Swansea’s explanation made sense. 

Johnathon made his way to his new office with the research papers that Swansea had given him. From what he could tell Swansea was trustworthy, albeit a little bit of a fanatic when it came to vampires. Johnathon while eager to do some studying of his own couldn’t really share in half of the other Doctors enjoyment, maybe Johnathon was slightly bitter, seeing the whole incident as more of a curse than a gift.  _ Edgar had claimed it to be a gift _ , he had also pointed out the irony of Britain's most esteemed blood specialist returning to London a vampire. At the moment all Johnathon could think about was how unfair it was that he could be plagued with this damned affliction. However, there was no use crying over spilt milk. 

Johnathon had sat at his desk about to read the research he’d been given properly. Shouting downstairs echoed its way into the Doctors wing, Johnathon found his body moving on autopilot leaving his room to reach downstairs. A woman was helping to hold up a man who appeared half dead, pale skin, dark rings around his eyes, the pupils themselves seeming to be lifeless, blood on the- oh… 

The nurses were trying to get the frantic woman holding the man to calm down. Johnathon walked over and helped the woman to support the man who was muttering “Poor William he was taken by his thirst… Unable to help himself-” He knew he’d been attacked by a vampire? 

“What happened to him?” Johnathon asked the young woman who had brought him in “We don’t know, Sean had been away from the shelter and when he came back he was like this, he collapsed- I had to help him! Please, please! I owe Sean so much… You have to help him!” Johnathon nodded his head “I’ll do my best, we need to get him to a treatment station and quickly!” The woman nodded, Nurse Branagan from earlier had clearly spotted the Doctor and started to lead him to a free station. 

Between the three of them they helped Sean Hampton onto the bed, Nurse Branagan managed to get Sean's concerned friend to leave so the Doctor could work. With the friend away the Nurse returned “So you talked to Swansea?” Johnathon nodded “Yes and he gave me the job, I would love to have a proper conversation later but right now I need to help this patient, I need fluids and antiseptics.” Branagan gave a nod of her head “Of course, Doctor.” 

~~~~____~~~~

  
  


Sean Hampton was treated, Johnathon had performed a few blood tests and found an abnormality that he was still yet to identify, some form of infection maybe? Further tests would probably provide him with his answers. 

Johnathon was cleaning up as Nurse Branagan entered his peripheral vision “So, Swansea sent some of your research around to all of the staff.” The Doctor chuckled, sounding a little embarrassed “I suppose it’s a good job I wasn’t hoping to keep a low profile then.” Brangan laughed “It is actually a joy to work with such a renowned surgeon. Swansea seems to have a gift for finding talented people.” Johnathon gave the nurse a smile “So, it is safe to say that all of the staff are skilled?” Brangan nodded “All of the surgeon’s and nurses are dedicated and talented people. Good people.” 

“Good to know.” Johnathon commented “I will make my way around and try to talk to everyone, I had only just got back to the hospital when Mr Hampton was brought in.” Brangan nodded “For now the night staff will be retiring to bed, tomorrow would be best to see everyone.” Johnathon nodded “I too will be retiring for the night.” Brangan smiled at the Doctor “Then, I will keep you no longer, goodnight Doctor Reid.” “Goodnight Nurse Branagan.” 

It didn’t take Johnathon much longer to finish cleaning up, Johnathon collected the research Swansea had shared with him from his office before leaving, he could look over it once he had returned to Reid mansion. On his way home, finding a way to feed would be a good idea. Rats weren’t hard to come by in the streets of London, that would suffice. 

~~~~____~~~~

The sun was just starting to rise as Johnathon entered his family's home. 

As he entered Avery greeted him the butler's expression softening to relief “Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to worry.” Johnathon looked at Avery with a raised eyebrow “Worried? I am fine Avery there is no reason to worry.” The butler pulled a face “Actually there is… A group approached Clarence Crossley tonight, they introduced themselves as The Guard of Priwen, apparently, they are vampire hunters and they had heard of the work that Clarence was doing. I was worried that they had maybe caught you.” Johnathon shook his head “No. I hadn’t heard of them and as far as I know I haven’t come across this Guard of Priwen, it has been a rather long night. I went to the Pembroke but their administrator was out at the docks, I was asked to help find him…” 

Johnathon explained the night's activities to Avery, he explained that Swansea had conducted research on vampires and had promised to help Johnathon as much as he could. Avery couldn’t quite believe it “I sent you to the Pembroke because I figured that a night shift job would be beneficial to you now. I had no idea that anyone would understand your current condition, it’s almost as if fate is in your favour.” Johnathon nodded his head “For now it would appear to be that way.” 


End file.
